1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamping device, and more particularly, to a biochip stamping device, which may precisely stamp a data analysis toxicology assay chip (data chip) and a metabolizing enzyme toxicology assay chip (meta chip).
2. Description of the Related Art
A biochip is a chip in which DNA, proteins, enzymes, other ligands, a pattern of a DNA base sequence of a disease, other chemical and biological samples, and the like, are densely integrated and combined on a surface of a solid (silicon, metal, glass, and the like) to be micro-arrayed or micro-fluidized.
The biochip may allow pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, and the like to be subjected to a toxicity test, and the biochip used in the toxicity test may be referred to as a data analysis toxicology assay chip, or simply as a data chip.
The toxicity test performed using the data chip may be determined such that a data chip in which biological cells are cultured and a metabolizing enzyme toxicology assay chip, (hereinafter, referred to as a “meta chip”) in which a variety of chemicals or newly developed drugs are included, are combined, and then an inspection of changes in the biological cells due to the combining may be carried out. The combining of the data chip and the meta chip may be carried out such that each chip is fixed to a stampling jig, and a position thereof may be adjusted using a pin. Thereafter, when two biochips in mutual combining are fixed and the jig is removed, a biochip in which the data chip and the meta chip are coupled may be obtained.
However, in the related art, a stamping operation has been performed manually, thereby decreasing productivity. In particular, since the stamping operation described above has been required to be repeatedly performed about seven to ten times, there is a demand for reliability of the stamping operation capable of obtaining the same experimental result even though the stamping operation is repeatedly performed.